


My World | LUMARK

by PeachyJinYoung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Mark Lee & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas - Freeform, Mpreg, Nct family, Past Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJinYoung/pseuds/PeachyJinYoung
Summary: Lucas and Mark got married and had kids at the young age of 16. Despite being forced to marry each other they still love each other and they love their kids.





	1. [PROLOGUE]

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure what I’m doing but enjoy!

"MARK!!!"

The 17 year old boy yelled at his younger husband who was eating a cup of noodles on the couch while watching who knows what on the tv.

"Yes Lucas?"

"Renjun is crying"

"Then go check on him"

"Aren't you the Mom?"

"Exactly. I already did my part. Now you do yours"

Lucas sighed and rolled his eyes but went upstairs to check on the baby. He opened the door to a white nursery. He cringed as the cries of the baby got louder. He walked over to the crib and scooped up tiny 1 year old baby boy and rested the baby's head on his shoulder. He started to bounce up and down slightly, hoping to calm him down a bit.

"What's wrong Renjun?"

He tried to soothe the baby but the baby just kept crying. Lucas sighed, he was done. He marched downstairs still holding the crying baby in his arms. He huffed and stood in front of Mark. He glared down at his young husband.

"Take your child"

He growled out and forcefully shoved the baby into Marks arms causing him to spill his noodles on the floor, and the baby to cry even louder. Mark glared up at Lucas and stood up now holding the crying baby. 

"What the hell Lucas!? You're gonna bruise the baby!?"

He yelled and Lucas just glared at him 

"I'm done Mark. I'm not doing this anymore"

"What?"

"Take your child and leave"

Mark just rocked the crying Renjun in his arms ignoring Lucas. He then made a face of distaste.

"His diaper is dirty. Change him"

"YOU WANT ME TO DO EVERYTHING! YES YOU POPPED THAT FUCKER OUT BUT IM NOT GONNA SPEND ANOTHER YEAR FEEDING IT, CHANGING IT OR ANYTHING! LEAVE!"

Mark flinched back when Lucas yelled causing him to fall back into the couch as Lucas just glared daggers at him. Renjun at this point was now crying at the top of his lungs. Lucas got more and more angry by the second. He grabbed Marks arm forcefully and pulled him up along with the baby. He dragged the whining 17 year old upstairs into their room and shoved him on the bed.

Mark held Renjun protectively in his arms as Lucas took out a suitcase and started to shove Mark's clothes into it. Mark tried to calm his baby down. Lucas groaned 

"FUCKING CHANGE HIS DIAPER YOU IDIOT!!!"

Mark ran out of the room and into the nursery. His eyes were burning when he got in there. He felt tears start to roll down his cheeks as he laid Renjun down so that he could change him. In the middle of putting the new diaper on him, Lucas stormed in and threw his suitcase at him. He then grabbed a backpack and started to shove Renjun's things inside. 

"Lucas I'm sorry"

Mark tried to apologize but Lucas wasn't listening. Mark quickly finished changing Renjun and picked up the now sniffling baby. He held onto him and cried as Lucas continued to shove baby clothes into the backpack.

"Yukhei!"

He yelled causing Lucas to freeze and turn to look at him. Mark had tears rolling down his eyes like waterfalls. He was clinging onto his year old baby Renjun.

"Please Yukhei. Don't do this"

His voice cracked at the end and Lucas sighed. He put the backpack down and stood up facing Mark who was balling his eyes out while holding a now sleeping baby. Lucas just stared at him before taking the sleeping baby from him and laying him down in his crib. He turned back to Mark who was now hugging himself and crying while looking down at the floor. 

Lucas felt bad. He felt really, really bad for what he did. He went over to Mark and pulled him into a hug. Mark shoved his face into Lucas' neck and cried. The taller male just let him cry and drew circles on his back to calm him down. He kissed the top of his husbands head and whispered an apology into his ear.

"I'm sorry Baby"

He apologized as Mark pulled away while shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry, I should help out instead of leaving it all to you. Just because I gave birth doesn't mean I've done my part. I need to help you out because you work and everything and all I do is sit on the couch and watch the Kardashian's"

Lucas stroked Mark's hair and smiled. He hooked a finger under Mark's chin and lifted his head up. He stared into Mark's chocolate brown eyes and leaned in to press a sweet kiss on Mark's lips.

"I love you Mark"

"I love you too Lucas"


	2. One~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Mark don’t mess around with his talks.

6 YEARS LATER

 

"Kids! Stop running!" Mark yelled at his kids as he was in the kitchen attempting to cook dinner. He groaned when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He turned the stove off and removed his apron before storming into the living room only to see his glass living room table was now shattered into pieces. He sighed out and then turned to look at his 3 sons and daughter. He put his hands on his hips and turned to Renjun.

 

"Renjun. Who did this?" He asked his oldest as calmly as he could. Renjun hesitated but still pointed to Jeno. Mark glared at Jeno who glared at Renjun. "Jeno. Go upstairs and into my room. I'll go talk to you in a bit" The 5 year old boy whined and shook his head "You're gonna hit me Mommy!"

 

Mark shook his head "No I'm not" He said. Jeno shook his head and then Dongsook stepped forward "Mommy last time you wanted to talk to me because I threw a rock at the tv you hit me!" Mark just stared at her and then turned back to Jeno and pointed upstairs.

 

"Now Jeno" Said boy cried as he trudged upstairs. Mark turned back to look at his other kids and sighed. "Renjun take care of the twins while I go talk to Jeno. Donghyuck I want you to sit down. Dongsook you too. All of you just sit while I go have a talk with Jeno"

 

The kids nodded and sat on the couch and stared at the tv show that was on. Mark smiled and nodded approvingly and he went upstairs to Jeno.

 

DOWNSTAIRS WITH THE OTHER THREE

 

The 3 kids just stared at the tv when they heard Jeno crying from upstairs. Dongsook held onto Renjun's sleeve "Is Mommy hitting Jeno?" She asked and Renjun nodded. Donghyuck also grabbed Renjun's sleeve "Is Mommy gonna hit us?" Donghyuck asked with fear. Renjun shook his head "We didn't break the glass table. Jeno did"

 

The 4 year old twins nodded at what their big brother said and turned their attention back to the show and tried to tune out the sound of Jeno screaming at their mom to stop hitting him.

 

When Mark came back downstairs pulling a tear stained Jeno the kids turned to stare at him. Mark dragged Jeno into the living room and forcefully sat him on the couch making the 6 year old whine. He then went back into the hall leaving the crying 6 year old alone with his siblings.

 

Dongsook who was sat next to him leaned in closer to Jeno "Does it hurt?" She asked and Jeno nodded while sniffing "A lot. It hurts a lot" He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Mark walked in a few minutes later with a broom and a garbage bag. He started to pick up the big pieces and then proceeded to sweep up the smaller ones. When he finished he decided to vacuum just to make sure the glass was all gone and that it was safe for the kids to play again.

 

As he vacuumed he glanced over at his kids who had their feet on the couch because they were scared they might be sucked in by the vacuum. He snickered at how cute they were. He ended up vacuuming the entire living room. When he put the vacuum away and threw the glass away he turned back to look at his kids "When I tell you guys to stop running around you need to stop. If you don't then you'll break something and then I'll have a talk with you and you're not going to like that now are you?"

 

He asked and the 4 kids shook their head frantically. Mark smiled and nodded when all of a sudden the front door opened "I'm Home!" Lucas yelled out and the kids stood up and ran over to greet him. He hugged them one by one when a crying Jeno went up to him

 

"Daddy! Mommy hit me!" He sniffled out and Lucas picked him up and cradled the 6 year old in his arms. He stroked his hair and kissed his cheek "Why did Mommy hit you baby?" He asked and Jeno sniffled. Dongsook then tugged on his pants causing him to look down

 

"Mommy hit him because he broke the glass table Daddy" Dongsook informed and Donghyuck nodded "Yeah! We were playing and then Jeno got on the table and it broke!" He added and Lucas nodded and then urned back to look at Jeno "That's why you don't stand on the furniture Jeno" He said and the boy nodded and sniffled.

 

Lucas smiled at him and gave him another peck on his tear stained cheek. He then set him down and went to walk into the living room to see Mark was sitting on the couch. After a while the kids walked into the living room after them. The 3 boys gagged when they saw their Daddy kissing their Mommy while Dongsook smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you enjoying this?


	3. Two~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas needs to keep his mouth shut.

Mark POV

 

"Why can't we just take them to your parents house for 8 months and then tell them the stork brought them a baby brother while they were gone?" Lucas asked and I rolled my eyes.

 

"Lucas. They deserve to know that they're getting a new sibling! Plus what makes you so sure it's gonna be a boy?" I questioned him and he smirked "I only make boys Mark" he answered and I threw the shirt I was folding at his face “Then Who’s Dongsook’s Father you idiot” I yelled at him. He chuckled and smiled at me “It better be me. Also that’s only 1 Girl! We have 3 boys so this ones gonna be a boy as well” I shook my head and smiled back at him.

 

I continued to fold the clothes and he sighed "Mark?" I hummed "Don't you think 4 is enough?" I looked up at Lucas who was just playing with Dongsook’s shirt. I tilted my head in confusion "What are you saying?" I asked and he sighed.

 

"Well I mean. We have 4 kids already right? We have an angelic 6 year old boy, a kind 5 year old boy, a troublemaking 4 year old girl, and a spoiled 4 year old boy! We don't need more! Do we?" He asked and I frowned at him "What do you want me to do about this?" I asked as I motioned to my stomach.

 

He shrugged "I mean. You can always abort it?" I glared at him and slammed my hands on the table "First you're worried about the kids asking questions about how babies are made because I'm pregnant and you're excited about a new baby but now, now you want me to abort it?" I growled out and he sighed.

 

"I think, I think we have enough kids without that one. I mean can we really handle a 6 year old, 5 year old, 4 year old twins and a baby? That'll be hell Mark!" I shook my head at him "Are you serious? You really want me to abort my baby?" I asked in disbelief and he just shrugged in response "Maybe I do Mark. Maybe I do" he said and I frowned. I stormed out of the laundry room and went upstairs to our bedroom and proceeded to slam the door shut.

 

 

Lucas POV

 

I sighed and put my face in my hands. I rubbed my temple "Daddy?" I looked up to see Donghyuck staring up at me. I smiled at him and picked him up "Hey Hyuckie shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked and gave him a peck on the cheek making him giggle. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

 

"Daddy! Mommy's crying!" A worried Jeno ran in the room. I frowned and nodded. I set Donghyuck down next to Jeno "You two go back to bed. It's almost 12. They nodded and we went upstairs. I made sure the 2 were tucked in their respective rooms before I went to check on Mark. I stopped right in front of the bedroom door. I felt a pang in my heart when I heard Mark's pained crying. I opened the door and went over to him "Baby" I said and pulled him closer to me. He shoved me away from him and I sighed again. He wrapped his arms around himself and cried. I felt like trash at that moment.

 

He was sitting on the bed and I kneeled in front of him. I stared up at him and sighed. I grabbed both of his hands and ran my thumb over his knuckles "Mark, Angel, I'm sorry. It's just that it's been 4 years already and I didn't think we would have another" I said and Mark shook his head.

 

"I'm not doing it. I'm not gonna abort our baby. If you don't want it then you can leave. I'll stay here and raise all 5 of my kids. I don't need you" He said between sobs. I shook my head and reached up to wipe his tears "I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm gonna stay here and raise all 5 kids with you" I said and smiled up at him. He nodded and I kissed his tear stained cheek.

 

"I'm always gonna be here with you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter - strawbellyjae~!


	4. Three~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas will always be there for his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’ve been slacking with the updates but I’m back!

1 YEAR LATER

 

Lucas POV

It was already 10 and I was helping Dongsook put on her pajama shirt. I then tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Before I left the room I smiled at the 5 year old twins "It's already 10:09pm. Your bedtime was 8:30pm. I let you stay awake for too long and Mommy's probably gonna be mad at me. So I'm asking you both to please sleep so that tomorrow we can wake up early and go on a family trip with Renjun, Jeno and Baby Nana!" I said making the twins nod enthusiastically.

 

I turned off their light and plugged their nightlight in so they had a small source of light. I turned to look at them "If you can't sleep try to count the starts on the ceiling until you fall asleep" I said and they nodded. I chuckled when I heard both of them start to count the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars on their ceiling. I smiled and left the door open because I know they get scared if it's closed. I tiptoed over to Renjun and Jeno's room and saw they were sleeping already. I slowly walked over to Renjun and readjusted his light blue MooMin comforter so that it reached his chin. I then turned on his LED MooMin light. I swear this child was addicted to MooMin.

 

I then went over to Jeno and chuckled when I saw he had drooled on his pillow. I wiped it off gently and readjusted his blanket like I did to Renjun. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and smiled. I turned his kitty LED lamp on and then left the room.

 

I went over to the nursery of the newest addition to the Wong Family! I opened the teddy bear themed room and smiled. I quickly gave Jaemin a peck on his forehead and smiled down at the 2 month old baby. I then left his room and creeped into Mine and Marks room. As soon as I turned around I saw a glaring Mark sitting on the bed. I chuckled nervously and he rolled his eyes at me. I sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

 

"They were supposed to be sleeping 2 hours ago Yukhei" I flinched. He never calls me Yukhei unless he's turned on or pissed off. He doesn't look turned on so I'm guessing he's pissed off right now. I sat next to him and wrapped my arm around him "I'm sorry Babe" I said and he sighed.

 

We looked up when we heard a little knock on the door. Renjun peeked his head in. He had tears falling from his eyes "Daddy? Mommy? I'm scared" Mark smiled at him and opened his arms to him "Come here baby" he said and Renjun walked in while dragging a crying Jeno. I snickered and picked them both up. Jeno who had his plushy in his arms snuggled up to me and sniffled. Renjun just laid his head on my chest and played with his fingers.

 

Mark sighed and took Renjun from me "What happened in your dream?" He asked him and Jeno answered for Renjun "It wasn't a dream Mommy" I chuckled and turned to the crying boy in my arms "What was it then?" I asked and Renjun answered this time "We went to go get milk in the kitchen and I thought Donghyuck and Dongsook were in there looking for candy so I was calling them. Nobody answered so I went into the kitchen and all the covers were open! Nobody was there and I'm scared Daddy!" He cried out at that moment a crash came from downstairs.

 

I looked up at Mark and he nodded at me "I'll get the twins and the baby!" I yelled and he took Jeno from me. I quietly went to the twins room and saw that Donghyuck and Dongsook were still sleeping soundly. I smiled when I noticed nobody had gone in the room. Good. I picked up the the sleeping twins and rushed back to Mine and Mark's room. He was tucking both Renjun and Jeno in bed when I came in holding the sleeping 5 year olds. He took them from me and laid them down.

 

I grabbed a bat that we had under the bed and walked out of my room. I was tiptoeing over to the Nursery so that I could get the baby before something happens. I was about to open the door when I heard a crash come from the room across the nursery. I quickly rushed in and picked up the sleeping 2 month old baby. I practically ran back to my room to give Mark the baby. When I got there I saw that Dongsook and Donghyuck were now awake and crying "Daddy! I'm scared!" Donghyuck yelled and I shushed him and handed Jaemin to Mark.

 

I went over to lock the door and turned off the lights. Mark laid baby Nana in the middle of the boys. Jeno then started crying "Mommy? What if they hurt the baby? I don't want them to hurt Nana!" He sobbed out and I went over and sat on the right side while Mark was on the left side of the bed. I pulled Jeno close and shook my head "Nothings gonna happen okay? Daddy's here to protect every single one of you okay?" He nodded and snuggled into my side. I looked up at Mark "I'm gonna call the cops" He nodded and I rushed for my phone.

 

I dialed 911 and waited for them to pick up. I looked over at my 5 kids. Renjun, my 7 year old son, who was crying and cuddled up to Mark's side. Jeno, my 6 year old son, who was hugging Jaemin and crying. Dongsook and Donghyuck, my 5 year old opposite-gendered identical twins, were hugging each other. Last was Baby Nana who was born 2 months ago and was sleeping soundly in Jeno's arms.

 

"I'll never let anything happen to you 6. I love you guys so much" I said before I heard a lady on the other end of the phone.


	5. Four~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun visits Uncle Taeyong and his husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to publish a chapter a day from now on! I hope you’re enjoying the story!

Taeyong POV

 

I sighed as I heard a knock on the door. I sat up and looked over at the clock. 3:04 AM. I groaned and turned to see that Jungwoo, my husband, was still sleeping. I pouted as I heard another knock. I stood up and and put on my pants and a shirt before getting out of bed and going to the front door.

 

I checked through the peep hole and saw nothing. I groaned and was about to leave when I heard another knock "Uncle Taeyong! It's cold out here!" I flung the door open upon hearing Renjun yell. I stared with wide eyes as I saw Renjun outside the door holding his MooMin plushy and blanket in one hand and he had a backpack with him. I just stared down at him "Renjun!? Why are you here!? Where's Mark!?" I questioned him as I pulled him inside and looked around to see nobody was outside.

 

I turned back to the 7 year old boy and he frowned "Mommy and Daddy went to take Jeno to Uncle Doyoung's house and the twins to Uncle Yuta's house!" He said and I nodded "What about Jaemin?" I asked and he smiled up at me "He's staying with them in a hotel" I frowned at his response "Why? What's wrong with your house?" I asked and he frowned too.

 

"Someone else is in our house with a gun so the police man told us to go somewhere else for the night" he said and I nodded. I tried to ignore the panic that was arising from within my stomach and took Renjun's hand in mine "Okay then. You'll have to sleep in the guest room then" I led him to the room across from mine and opened the door for him "Go in and sleep" I said and he just stared up at me.

 

I slightly pushed him into the room but his feet were glued to the floor. I sighed and rubbed my temples "Renjun it's late and I'm tired! I have to go to work tomorrow! I don't have time for this so get in the damn room and sleep!" I yelled and I heard him sniffle before he burst out in tears. I groaned and stared at him as he gripped onto his MooMin plushy and cried.

 

I heard my bedroom door open and turned to see a sleepy Jungwoo. He frowned and went up to Renjun "Don't cry! What's wrong? Taeyong who is he?" He asked me while trying to comfort the crying kid. I sighed "He's my little brother, Mark's, eldest son. His name is Renjun he's 7" he nodded and Renjun was now clinging to his neck "I don't wanna sleep alone!" He yelled out between sobs and Jungwoo smiled at him "Shh. Don't cry it's okay. You'll sleep in our room!" He said and Renjun stopped crying and sniffled "Really?" He asked and Jungwoo nodded.

 

•••

TIME SKIP

•••

 

I frowned as I stared at Jungwoo who was playing with a sleeping Renjun's hair. He glanced up at me and frowned "Poor kid is terrified because some guy with a gun snuck into his house and you were gonna make him sleep alone in a house he never visits?" He questioned and I shrugged. He sighed "You never told me you had a nephew" I sighed "I have more than 1. I have 6 nephew's and 3 nieces." He gasped and stared at me "Why haven't I ever met your family!? We've been married for 9 years and I've never met your family!" He whined and I sighed out "You never asked" I said and he huffed.

 

I laid down and stared at Jungwoo who had his arm wrapped around Renjun who was in the middle of us. I sighed "Don't get attached. I don't like kids and I don't speak with any of my family anymore so you might never see him again" I said making Jungwoo roll his eyes. We then started to drift off to sleep before finally letting sleep take over I heard Jungwoo mumble "Goodnight Taeyong. I hope I can meet your family"

 

> I doubt it.


	6. [FIVE]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 year old Renjun wants dating advise from Mama Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a weird experience with my cousin and i decided to write about it using the characters in this story.  
> Renjun is my cousin  
> Mark is my aunt  
> I’m Jeno

Mark POV

 

"Mom? Can I talk to you?" I turned to see my eldest son, Renjun, staring at me through the living room entrance. I smiled and paused the show I was watching. I motioned him to sit next to me and he did. I smiled at him "What's up Baby?" I asked. He chuckled nervously and shrugged his shoulders "I was wondering how did you know you liked Dad?" He asked while playing with his fingers.

 

I inwardly panicked. How do you tell your 15 year old son that you sneaked out and went to a college during sophomore year without your parents or older brothers knowing and ended up sleeping with the popular kid at school only to end up pregnant with his baby? "We met at a party" I almost cursed when my words came out rushed and unsure. He stared up at me and nodded. I coughed to try to get rid of my nerves "Why, why are you asking?" This time it was his turn to tense up.

 

He laughed nervously and shrugged "Well, there is this one boy in school that, that says he, says he likes me" he said cautiously and I hummed in response. He nodded "Yeah" he said awkwardly and I stared at him. How cute! My baby's crushing on someone already! Look at him being a nervous and awkward teen! When I finished celebrating in my head I took his hand in mine "Do you see yourself dating this boy?" I asked and he flushed a pink color and shrugged.

 

I smirked when he started to stutter "Well, well he, he's umm, he's cute and I, I think that he..." He removed his hand from mine and smiled nervously "I think he's perfect for me Mom" He said and turned to look up at me. I smiled and nodded "Who is this boy anyways?" I asked and he smiled at me "His name is Yang Yang" I quirked my eyebrow at him "He's Chinese" he added and I nodded.

 

It was quiet again and he sighed "You won't tell Dad right?" I turned to him dumbfounded and he sighed "it's just that one time I asked Dad about dating and he said 'You aren't allowed to date until I die' he even said that he will personally rip my future boyfriends head off!" He exclaimed and I chuckled "That sound like something he would do for Dongsook not you. What did you ask him exactly?" I questioned.

 

He sheepishly smiled up at me "I asked him how he would react if someday a boy asked me out or if I brought a boy home for you guys to meet" he said and I snickered.

 

After a while he stood up "You wouldn't mind if I go out do you? Like on a walk to clear my head?" He asked and I stared at him with a smirk on my face "When is he picking you up?" I asked knowingly and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, realizing he got caught "In 20 minutes by the Cherry Bomb Cafe" I nodded "Don't get home late. I'll tell your Dad that you went to a friends house" he smiled and nodded before rushing upstairs.

•••••

 

Renjun POV

 

I opened the door to mine and Jeno's room and saw he was laying on his bed with his cat, Bongshik. I rushed over to my closet and started looking for clothes. I quickly changed and Jeno stared at me "Where are you going?" He asked and I grinned "I'm going on a date with Yang Yang. This time I have Mom's permission" I announced causing him to shoot up into a sitting position which scared Bongshik out of the room "Does Mom know you've been dating him since last year!?" He asked and I motioned him to keep his voice down.

 

He nodded and I sighed "No. Mom thinks he recently asked me out and we're gonna let him think that" I said while fixing my hair "Y'know you're really lucky none of your teachers called Mom or Dad that you've been skipping classes" I nodded "I'm failing algebra. I'll be fine though. I'll just go to summer school" he nodded and I smiled at the mirror and turned to look at him "How do I look loser?" I asked him and he shrugged.

 

I frowned "The hell's that supposed to mean?" I asked and he shrugged again "You look fine Hyung" he said as I stared into the mirror

 

"I'm changing"

 

"My god Renjun Hyung! You look good!"

 

"I can always do better"

 

"You're so stupid Hyung!"

 

I ignored him and started looking for a new outfit which caused him to let out an exaggerated groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I write more of these or not? Did you like it?
> 
> Please comment if you’d like I enjoy reading the comments.


	7. Six~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone tell Lucas and Mark to calm the fuck down! Send help for poor, innocent, baby Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of awkward and funny to write so please enjoy! Also feel free to follow my Instagram (@/marknology) for funny memes!

Lucas POV

 

"I don't want him here. He doesn't like me" I said and Mark shrugged "He's my brother Lucas" I groaned and he sighed "It would be rude to invite everyone else but him. Plus he probably won't even show up" I shook my head at that "You said he got married right? Well Renjun said his husband is really nice and will probably force him to go!" I argued and Mark shook his head.

 

He put the plate and sponge into the sink and turned to me "Lucas. They've been married for 9 years and not once have they showed up to any family event! When Johnny Hyung and Ten Hyung has a baby shower for Lisa they invited him and Jungwoo and they didn't show up" he explained "What makes you think they're gonna show up to Jaemin's Welcoming party?" He questioned and I shrugged.

 

Mark came over to me and kissed my cheek "Babe. I know you and Taeyong never got along but he's my brother" I scoffed "He sent a group of college freshman to beat me up after school when word got out that I impregnated you" I growled out and he nodded "Baby he was only being a protective older brother" he said while holding my cheeks. I rolled my eyes "I swear I cursed both you and that creature" I snarled.

 

He giggled "I don't think Renjun would appreciate you saying that Babe" He said and I sighed. He giggled and dragged his thumb across my lower lip while grinning "Come on loosen up a bit" he said and started peppering kisses along my jawline. I groaned and he giggled and pushed me against the  refrigerator.  He started to press up against me "Yukhei~" he moaned out and I lost it.

 

I growled as I picked him up by his hips and placed him on the kitchen counter. He slowly grinded his hips against my bulge. He let out a needy whine "Its been so long Yukhei~" he breathed out. I gripped onto his hips to hold him and place while I thrusted against him making him moan louder.

 

I smirked as he was already starting to sweat "You're hard already? Damn Baby" I said teasingly and rubbed him through his jeans. He let out an airy sigh and he started to grind down at a faster pace "Yukhei! Please! It's been too long Baby~" He moaned. I smirked up at him while my hands trailed up the back of his thighs to his ass.

 

I leaned in and started to trail kisses down his neck "Whatever Baby wants, Baby gets" I mumbled into his collarbone and he nodded "Yukhei~" he moaned as I bit down and started sucking on his neck.

•••

 

Donghyuck POV

 

"Oppa? I want juice" Dongsook whined. Jeno looked up from where he was reading Jaemin a book and glared "Aish! Can't you see I'm reading to Nana!" Renjun who was doing his math homework sighed "You're supposed to be doing your homework Jeno!" He scolded and Jeno rolled his eyes "I'm supposed to read for 30 minutes! So I'm gonna read to Nana!" I groaned "Nana doesn't like scary stories!" I yelled and he glared at me "Nobody's talking to you fatty!" He yelled and Dongsook gasped.

 

I looked down and stared at my belly. Am I fat? I looked up when I heard a thud. I saw that Renjun had thrown his pencil case at Jeno "Shut up you idiot! At least Hyuckie cleans up after himself and doesn't ask Mommy to clean his room!" He yelled and then turned back to his homework "and give me my pencils back!" He yelled again. Jeno scoffed but threw the pencil case back anyways.

 

After that it was quiet. Jeno stopped reading aloud and started reading in his mind, Baby Nana went to sleep, Renjun did his homework quietly, Dongsook and I just watched. We went to sit by Renjun. He finished his homework and then took out coloring pages for Dongsook and I. He gave us crayons and stood up "I'll go downstairs and get you guys something to drink" I nodded as I picked up a green crayon.

•••

 

Renjun POV

 

I went downstairs and saw that Mom and Dad weren't in the living room "Where are they?" I mumbled to myself as I walked towards the kitchen. I heard someone inside and was about to open the door when I heard something weird,

 

"Yukhei it's so big~"

 

I froze. That was Mommy's voice. I pressed my ear against the door only to hear Mommy's voice again.

 

"Mmhhm, Yes, more~"

 

Yes what? What are they doing? More what? Wha big?? Why do I heard banging sounds? What's happening? Are they in danger? Should I call the cops?

 

"Fuck Baby~"

 

I finally heard Daddy's voice. Are they cooking? Are they dying? Are they okay?

 

"Yukhei, I'm coming~"

 

Coming? Mommy where were you? Did Daddy call him? Going where? What's going on?

 

I opened the door to peek in and see what they were doing and I instantly shut it again after what I saw. I ran upstairs to leave them alone "What were they doing? Where's there clothes?" I mumbled as I reached the upstairs floor. I went into the 'activity' room and saw that Jeno was playing with a now awake Nana while Sookie and Hyuckie were still coloring.

 

"Oppa where's the juice?"

 

"Don't know"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story!


	8. Seven~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark loves all his kids the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! How are you guys doing?

Mark POV

 

After I put my clothes back on and Lucas cleaned the counter with some bleach solution I made, I started making dinner. I was taking the chicken breasts out of the freezer when I felt arms wrap around me "Can you go check on the kids Babe?" I asked him as he started to trail kisses down my neck.

 

He pulled away and nodded. Before he left he turned me around to face him "Later tonight though we're making more" he said and thrusted his hips against mine. I sighed happily and pulled him in for an open mouthed kiss. Before it started to get too heated I pulled away "The kids are probably killing each other right now. Go check on them" he huffed and pulled away while pouting.

 

The act reminded me of that time I told Donghyuck 'No, we can't mail Jaemin away just because you want to be the baby of the family'

 

I chuckled at him and hugged him "I like that I have this effect on you" I said and he snickered "Not you, your body" I frowned and smacked him on the chest "Go check on the kids!" I yelled out and pushed him to the side so I can start making dinner. I heard him laugh "A second ago you were begging for my dick and now you're mad at me?" He questioned and I nodded playfully.

 

He grinned before finally going upstairs to get the kids. I put the chicken breast in the sink and turned on the hot water so that it can defrost faster. I took out the rest of the ingredients like salt&pepper, peanut oil, barbecue sauce, Napa cabbage kimchi, soy sauce, mayonnaise and white rice. When the chicken breasts were ready I started to make the food.

 

I finished in under 40 minutes and I'm proud! I turned around when I heard someone open the door. A smiling Lucas walked in and I frowned "Where are the kids?" He smiled at me and showed me a picture he had on his phone. I took his phone from him and smiled widely.

 

On the screen was a picture of the boys sitting around Dongsook while she showed off a drawing of a flower she drew. Their backs facing the camera while Sookie looked at the drawing with her body facing towards them. I looked up at Lucas "We have beautiful children" he nodded "We raised them the right way. I'm proud and surprised about that" he said and I laughed "We're still growing up as well so it is a surprise" I responded and he nodded.

 

I sighed and grabbed Lucas' hand and dragged him into the living room. I pushed him down on the couch and straddled his lap. He chuckled "You want more?" He teased and I laughed while shaking my head "No" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck "We need to discuss this whole Taeyong situation" I said making him groan and throw his head back on the couch "I don't wanna talk about that!" He whined and I frowned.

 

"Lucas! I'm gonna invite him! If he shows up just say hi and thank him for coming and you won't have to talk to him for the rest of the damn day!"  I yelled making him roll his eyes "Fine! Who else are you inviting anyways?" He asked and I smiled triumphantly.

 

I got off of him and cuddled into his side. I pulled out a folded paper from my back pocket and handed it to him. He stared at the paper then looked at me. I motioned him to open it and he sighed before opening it.

•••

 

Lucas POV

 

I unfolded the paper Mark gave me and read it.

 

Jaemin's Welcoming Party Guest:

Taeil Moon

Johnny Seo

Ten Seo

Taeyong Lee

Jungwoo Lee

Yuta Nakamoto

Sicheng Dong

Doyoung Jung

Jaehyung Jung

Hansol Ji

 

I looked up at Mark "Are we only inviting your family? Can I invite mine?" He nodded "Yeah! I just wasn't sure who you were gonna invite! Just add to the list!" He handed me a pen and I started writing.

 

Minho Lee

Onew Lee

Taemin Lee

Kai Lee

Kun Quian

Nari Kang

Areum Kang

 

I stopped writing and thought for a bit "You're inviting your sister? I thought you said you hated her because she was a snobby rich girl?" I turned to Mark and nodded "She is but I know she'd bring a big present for Jaemin and the others. She's always been like that. She buys gifts for all the kids not just one" he nodded and I handed him the list "That's all I guess"

 

•••

TIME SKIP

•••

 

Mark POV

 

I was making the invitations for Jaemin's Welcoming Party when Jeno rushed in. I looked up and smiled at him "What's wrong baby?" I asked him as I pulled him onto my lap. He smiled at me and stared at the invitations I had on the table "Are we having a party Mommy?" He asked me and I nodded. He gasped happily "Yay! Can we have cake? Balloons? Chocolate?" I chuckled and nodded "Of course we can baby!" He squealed and I stroked his hair.

 

Most people think that because I had all of my kids pretty much only a year apart from each other that I don't really care for them like I'm supposed to, but I do. I make sure I treat them all equally! I cuddle each and everyone of them! Renjun is 7 and I still feed my baby. He likes it when I feed him from time to time. Jeno loves to be held so both Lucas and I carry him when we go out. Dongsookie likes to be complimented so for every little thing Lucas and I praise her. Oh she took her plate to the sink I'm gonna clap and praise the shit out of her!

 

Donghyuck likes to be babied so I tuck him in, feed him, burp him after he drinks soda and sometimes talk to him in a baby voice! Lucas sometimes even brushes his teeth for him! Jaemin is still a baby so yeah he gets a bit more attention but once he gets older I'm gonna treat him just like I do the rest! Ain't none of my kids gonna be treated unfairly!

 

Oh you’re older so you have to care for your siblings. No! I had the kids so I take care of them! Renjun is still too young to look after his siblings! Lucas and I had kids not him! He shouldn’t parent kids he didn’t have unless he adopts! Lucas and I will work hard in raising our lovely children without having Renjun as a babysitter!

 

I rested my chin on top of Jeno’s head and smiled. I continued to make the invitations with Jeno in my arms.

 

"I love you, my beautiful baby boy"

 

"I love you too Mommy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you’re enjoying the story


	9. Eight~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukhei's sister comes to visit the kids but she ends up provoking Yukhei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like typing this chapter...

Donghyuck POV

**"Wake up Baby"**

**"5 more minutes Daddy! I'm tired!"**

**"I'll buy you ice cream"**

I quickly sat up and Daddy laughed. I pouted as he picked me up and carried me downstairs. I looked around and noticed it was quiet  **"Daddy? Where's Mommy?"** He turned to me and smiled  **"Your Mommy went to go visit your uncle"** I frowned. Which one? Johnny? Taeyong? Yuta? Doyoung?  **"Daddy? Which uncle?"** I asked and he shrugged  **"I don't know baby"** I nodded.

He took me into the kitchen and I gasped when I saw all the food on the table. He set me down and I fan over and plopped down in the chair next to Dongsookie. I reached out for a pancake when Renjun Hyung slapped my hand away  **"Not yet"** he said and I sighed.

Daddy chuckled and went over to the cabinets and took out 6 plates. I counted how many people there were. Daddy, Renjun-Hyung, Jeno-Hyung, Dongsookie and me. 5 people.

 **"Daddy? Why 6 plates?"**  Jeno asked and Daddy smiled as he set the plates in front of us.

 

 **"Well Jeno, Daddy has a special guest visiting today,"** he said and I frowned  **"Who is it, Daddy?"** I asked and he chuckled  **"You'll see Hyuckie"** I nodded and then we heard the doorbell ring. Daddy sighed and stood up  **"Before I open the door I wanna let you all know that I love and care for you equally"** I nodded as he left to open the door,  
•••••

Renjun POV

I quirked my eyebrow as dad left. What does he mean? Who came? After a few minutes, a lady walked in with Dad. She sat down next to me and Dad sat next to Dongsookie. Dad smiled at her and then turned to us  **"Kids. This is my sister Areum! She came to visit before Jaemin's Welcoming Party"** I looked up at the lady.

She was pretty but kind of scary. She looked down at me and then turned back to dad  **"Renjun right?"** He asked dad and he nodded. She turned back to me and lifted my head up to look at her  **"He doesn't look like you"** she said and turned to dad  **"None of them look like you Yukhei"** she said making dad glare at her.

She ignored it and continued  **"Are they really yours? I mean they don't even look like Mark either"** I saw dad clench his fist  **"Jeno looks like Marks older brother Doyoung. Dongsookie and Donghyuck are tan which is probably why you can't find a resemblance. Jaemin has Mark's brothers smile. You've never met Yuta but Jaemin has his uncles smile"** he said through gritted teeth.

The lady smirked  **"And Renjun? Who does he look like?"** She asked and Dad didn't respond. He just stared at me. I saw his eyes get somewhat watery before he sighed  **"let's just eat"** his voice cracked. I looked at the lady and saw her smirking while putting pancakes on her plate.

Why didn't Dad tell her I look like Uncle Sichen? Why is he sad? What's going on?

The rest of breakfast was silent the only sound heard was our chewing, forks clinking on plates and slurping sounds. When we finished Dad washed the plates and we went into the living room. The lady stayed with Dad in the kitchen.

We were watching Moomin when I heard a crash come from the kitchen. We all rushed to the kitchen and saw that Dad had thrown a glass cup at the wall. I felt Jeno grip onto my shirt. Donghyuck and Dongsookie held onto each other's hand. I just stared and then Dad turned to look at us. He had tears coming from his eyes. I frowned.

**"Daddy-"**

**"Don't call me that!"**

I flinched as he glared at me. Jeno's grip my shirt tighter. Dad huffed and pulled me away from Jeno. He gripped my arm in his hand and I whined:  **"Daddy it hurts!"** I yelled and he just dragged me upstairs. I felt tears start to fall from my eyes. Is he gonna hit me!? I didn't do anything!?  
•••••

Areum POV

I sighed and shook my head in disapproval as Yukhei dragged a crying Renjun upstairs. The kid didn't do anything. Why should he suffer for something he had no control over? I took the rest of the kids back I to the living room and turned the tv volume up full blast. Even then I couldn't drown out the sounds of Renjun screaming. I saw that the twins started crying and Jeno shoved his face into a pillow.

I hugged and stood up. I caused this. I need to fix it. I ran upstairs and searched for the room where Yukhei took Renjun. I heard Renjun cry out in pain while Yukhei was screaming at him. I rushed in and saw Yukhei was about to hit him again. Before he did I pushed Yukhei away and scooped up Renjun and cradled the poor boy in my arms.

 **"What the hell Yukhei! The kid didn't do anything! You should be angry at Mark!"** I yelled and he glared. I glared back and then went downstairs with the crying child. I heard Yukhei run after me. I quickly grabbed the keys and rushed out the door  **"Give me the kid! He's not yours!"** He yelled and I turned back to look at him. He stood outside the door with the other kids peeking outside. I glared at him

**"He's not yours either"**

With that, I placed the sniffling Renjun in the passenger seat and went around the car and turned it on. I looked up at Yukhei and saw his eyes filled with guilt.

I sighed before driving off. I glanced at the boy next to me. He sat down with tears streaming down his cheeks. He occasionally massaged his hip and arm.

**"How did he hit you?"**

**"He just took his belt and started hitting me"**

What have I done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this!


	10. Nine~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark visits Jungwoo with Jaemin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is somewhat fluffy and angsty.

Jungwoo POV

 

It was 8:37 AM and I was folding the laundry. I like doing the chores early so that I could just lay in bed the rest of the day. I don’t work. Taeyong says there’s no reason to work since he makes enough money for both of us and we have a lot left over. We’re already wealthy we don’t need anymore money.

 

I turned on some music and swayed my hips to the beat while folding Taeyong’s clothes. I continued to swing my hips when I heard the doorbell ring. I paused the music and went to get the door “Who could it be?” I mumbled and checked through the peep hole. I saw a man with black hair and he was holding a car seat as if it were a purse.

 

I opened the door and smiled at him “Hello” I said and he smiled “Hi! Is, is Taeyong here? I’m Mark! His youngest brother” I shook my head “No he’s at work right now but you could come in if you want!” I offered and he nodded. I opened the door for him and as he walked by I tried to peek into the car seat but the baby was covered with a blanket so I couldn’t see him.

 

Mark looked at me and I chuckled nervously since he caught me. He giggled “So you wanna see your nephew?” He asked and I nodded “I’d love to but should we go to the living room first?” He nodded and I led him into the double living room. I chuckled a bit when I saw his mouth slightly agape.

 

He shook his head and smiled “Wow, Taeyong and you must be rich” he said as he sat on the couch. I giggled and plopped down next to him. He took the car seat and removed the blanket to reveal a beautiful baby boy. He had creme colored skin, dark brown hair and beautiful honey brown eyes.

 

He picked him up and handed him to me. I smiled as I cradled him in my arms. Mark smiled at me “His name is Jaemin. He’s 3 months old” I smiled at the little baby in my arms “Hi baby Jaemin. Hi Little one. You’re so cute!” From the corner of my eye I saw Mark was smiling “Hey I’m your Uncle Jungwoo. It’s so nice to meet you little Angel” I said while gently rubbing my thumb over his soft little arms.

 

He smiled and I swear my uwu meter broke! I just stared at him and imagined how it would be to have a baby. Taeyong, me and a beautiful little baby. Ever since I was young I wanted to have a kid. So that I could take them out for Ice cream, take walks on the park, raise them with love, bake soft chocolate chip cookies for them, and cuddle and read them bedtime stories and sing lullabies when they cry.

 

Those dreams died after Taeyong and I’s 4th anniversary. When I asked him about starting a family and he said I was crazy and to stop talking nonsense. That was the first time I cried myself to sleep. I think at the moment I even wanted to divorce, but despite him not liking kids I still love him with all my heart. Even when he shoves me away while in public. Taeyong has always been coldwhen in public but he’s really affectionate when we’re alone.

 

“Hyung? Why are you crying?” I looked up at Mark and smiled “Sorry it’s just that, that I really want a baby” I said and he took Jaemin from me and laid him back down in his car seat. Mark sighed and looked at me in the eye “Does, does Taeyong-Hyung, does he, uhh, treat you, uhh-“ “Yes, he does. He’s really kind to me. That is when we’re alone” I cut him off and he nodded.

 

It stayed quiet for a while. The only sound being Jaemin’s baby babbling. Mark sighed “I’m not sure if this is the right time but my husband and I are throwing a Welcoming Party for Jaemin and I was hoping both Taeyong and you could go” I looked up at him and smiled “Well, Taeyong doesn’t like kids so he might refuse. Don’t worry though! I’ll be there for sure!” I said and he smiled.

 

After Mark left I decided to call Taeyong

 

**_TAEYONG: Hello?_ **

**_ME: Taeyongie!_ **

**_TAEYONG: Hey Babe! What’s up?_ **

**_ME: Your brother came to visit_ **

**_TAEYONG: Which one of those fuckers dare step a foot in my house!?_ **

**_ME: Which one? How many do you have!?_ **

**_TAEYONG: There’s Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung and Mark_ **

**_ME: It was Mark. When are you gonna let me meet your family!?_ **

**_TAEYONG: I told you I don’t get along with any of them! What did the brat want anyways!?_ **

**_ME: His baby was born and he was inviting us to a Welcoming Party._ **

**_TAEYONG: HE HAD ANOTHER ONE!? WASN’T 4 ENOUGH!?_ **

**_ME: I don’t know! Stop yelling it hurts!_ **

**_TAEYONG: We’re not going._ **

**_ME: You mean you’re not going, but I am._ **

**_TAEYONG: Well have fun but don’t come crying to me when they insult you because I’ll do the same!_ **

 

He then hung up and I felt my eyes tear up slightly “His boss was probably with him” I mumbled sadly and laid on the couch too lazy to finish the laundry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a good person I promise!


	11. Ten~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas, Sicheng and Renjun take a paternity test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get this cleared up ;)

Sicheng POV

 

I was making breakfast when I got a call from an unknown number. I glanced over at Yuta who was sitting at the dining table “Babe? Do you know this number?” I read it out for him and he shrugged “Answer and put it on speaker” I nodded and put my phone on speaker like he said to.

 

**_ME: Hello? Who is this?_ **

**_???: Hello this is Oh Sehun from the Seoul DNA Testing Center. I was calling because there is a possibility that you are the father of a child we are going to test and we need you to come to the office so we could do a proper test._ **

**_ME: Sorry? What child? I don’t have kids!_ **

**_SEHUN: Well yesterday afternoon we got a call from a Wong Yukhei asking for a paternity test to be done on child Wong Renjun. He gave us your number stating that you are the possible father of said child._ **

**_ME: What!? Is he crazy!? Does the mother know about this!?_ **

**_SEHUN: Wong Minhyung is the mother of the child and he as well wants the tests to be done stating that and I quote ‘Lucas is an idiot and I’m positive Renjun is his child! So do the damn test for all I fucking care! Sicheng is not the fucking father of my child!’_ **

**_ME: He’s damn right I’m not! When do I have to go to the damn office!?_ **

**_SEHUN: Both parties have requested it as soon as possible. They are both here right now and are willing to do the test now._ **

**_ME: Fuck! It’s only 10 in the fucking morning! What the actual fuck goes through Lucas’ mind!?_ **

**_SEHUN: . . . . ._ **

**_ME: God damn it! I’ll be there in 10!_ **

 

I hung up and turned to look at Yuta who smirked “The truth will finally come out” I rolled my eyes “Renjun is my nephew not my son!” I yelled and Yuta scoffed “Hard to believe” he said and I groaned “Yuta! I married you 3 month before your brother came out as pregnant! I was with you 24/7! How on earth is Renjun my child!?” I yelled and he chuckled.

 

“You dated my brother for 3 years before you broke up. Then you and I started dating, we got married, he ended up pregnant with Lucas supposedly, when the baby was born he looked like Lucas” he said and I nodded “Exactly!” I yelled at him.

 

He shook his head “But if you look at the kid now there is no trace of Lucas or Mark! Renjun looks exACTLY LIKE YOU! HE’S CALM, KIND AND HE HAS YOUR FUCKING FACE SICHENG! I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO TAEYONG WHEN HE SAID I SHOULDN’T MARRY YOU!” He screamed before storming upstairs. I heard a door slam shut and sighed.

 

I slipped on my shoes and grabbed the car keys. I walked upstairs and stood outside of Yuta and My room. I opened the door and saw Yuta was laying under the covers. I sat down next to him and sighed “Baby, I-“ “Don’t call me Baby! I remember you used to call Mark the same thing!” I inwardly groaned “Darling, I promise you that I’m not the father of Renjun! I don’t have kids! We’ve talked about this! Why are you being so moody lately?” I asked and he sighed.

 

“Just go take the damn test. I don’t wanna talk to you until I know for sure that you’re not his father” I sighed and stood up “I love you” I said to him. I didn’t get an answer so I left with a sigh.

 

TIME SKIP

 

I sat down next to Renjun. He smiled up at me and I gave him a lazy smile. From the corner of my eye I could see Lucas glaring at me from across the room. The lady that took the blood samples told us that the results could take 1-4 days to get back but Lucas refused to leave without them. So it was now 7:38 AM. I’ve been sitting in this damn chair since yesterday! I swear to god I’m gonna kill Lucas for this!

 

After what felt like an eternity the same lady from yesterday walked into the room. Lucas quickly stood up and so did Mark. I stayed seated. The lady smiled at us “Wong Yukhei, Wong Minhyung and Dong Sicheng. I have the results right here” she said with a smile and handed the file she carried to Mark before leaving. Mark smiled and walked over to Renjun. He stroked his hair and smiled “Are you gonna read the damn results or not!?” Lucas yelled making Renjun flinch and whine.

 

Mark rolled his eyes and opened the file. He read over the paper before turning the file over to show the paper.

 

“Dong Sicheng, you are not the father” Mark said and I jumped up fist pumping the air.

 

“I FUCKING TOLD YOU LUCAS! I DIDN’T STICK IT IN MARK EVEN WHEN WE WERE DATING”

 

“I GET IT SICHENG! NOW GO HOME AND STICK IT IN YUTA!”

 

“Daddy? Stick what in Uncle Yuta?”

 

“I’m gonna kill you both”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending is sort of dumb but I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Eleven~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun couldn’t sleep ever since the whole Sicheng and Lucas incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked hard on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it!

6 Days Later

Renjun POV

 

I was laying in my bed. It was 3 in the morning but I couldn't sleep. Ever since Yukhei hit me and we did the DNA thingy it was hard for me to sleep. I mean my birth certificate was also fixed now! That's good right?

 

I slowly crept out of bed trying not to make too much noise and wake Jeno up. I tiptoed out of my room and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and started looking for something to drink. We had soda but opening it would make a loud sound. There was juice but it was sugary and won't help me sleep. Water but it was cold and freezing. Banana Milk? Since when did we buy it!?

 

I reached for it and suddenly the lights flickered on. I whipped my head up to see Yukhei was standing by the doorway staring down at me with no emotion. I gulped and closed the fridge forgetting about the banana milk. I stared down at the floor as he stared at me.

 

Yes it was proven that I'm his son but he still somewhat hates me or something. Maybe it's just me but he's been cold towards me lately.

 

I glanced up when I heard shuffling. He sighed and picked me up and set me down on the counter. I kept my head down and stared at the floor. From the corner of my eyes I saw him open the fridge and take out 2 Banana Milks. He put the straws through them and handed me one. I just stared at the banana milk in his hand. I heard him sigh again and he placed it down next to me. He closed the fridge and leaned his back against it and stared at me as he sipped his banana milk.

 

I was still too afraid to look up so I just stared at my hands on my lap. After what felt like an hour I felt myself being lifted up again. I looked up and saw Yukhei was holding me. He gave me a small smile before hugging me. I didn't hug back and only stared at the CANADA magnet that was on the fridge.

 

He pulled away and set me on his hip securely "Can't sleep?" He asked me and I nodded slightly. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my cheek before carrying me upstairs into my room. He gently set me down on my bed and went over to my closet and pulled out a bunny hoodie that Mommy bought me. It was big in me but I liked wearing it. He tossed it to me "I'll be waiting downstairs" he said before leaving.

 

I stared at the bunny hoodie and frowned Where are we going? Should I go with him? After what he did? If I don't go will he hit me again? If I go will he still hit me though? Should I tell Mommy?

 

In the end I decided to put on the oversized pink bunny hoodie and some black, soft leggings. I grabbed my converse and put them on. I slowly closed the door and went downstairs where Yukhei was by the door waiting. He had a black hoodie and some black sweatpants. He looked up at me and went over to me and picking me up. This time he put me on his shoulders and I grabbed onto his head to balance myself.

 

He opened the door and bend down a bit as we stepped out into the cold night. He gently shut the door and locked it. We started walking, well, he stared walking with me on his shoulders. I looked down at him still not sure if I can fully trust him yet. The farther we walked away from home the more unsafe I felt. Should I yell out for help?

 

"Renjun, Baby, are you cold?" He asked me and I shook my head. I quickly realized he can't see me since I was on his shoulders "No" i mumbled. He hummed in response. I winced when he started walking into a forest. My grip on his hair tightened a bit and he chuckled and pulled me off his shoulders and placed me on his hip. His hold on me was strong so that I wouldn't fall but deep down I felt it was so I couldn't escape.

 

I kept staring at him as we went further into the forest. After a while he stopped walking and I turned to see where we were. I yelped when I saw a lake. He's gonna drown me! Help! Mommy!

 

"Mommy!" I yelled out and he covered my mouth "Renjun! Be quiet! What's wrong?" He asked and I shook my head trying to get out of his grasp "MOMMY!" I screamed louder and he groaned. I still fought to get out of his grasp. I don't wanna die!

 

His grip on my arm tightened even more and I started crying "I don't wanna die!" I yelled and he stopped and let go. I fell to the floor and he stared at me "Renjun you're not gonna die" he said and I shook my head. He stepped closer so I shot up and ran. I don’t know where I ran but after 5 minutes I realized I didn’t know where I was. I felt tears stream down my eyes as I looked around frantically

 

“DADDY YUKHEI!”

•••••

 

Lucas POV

 

I was frantically looking for Renjun who had ran into the woods. I heard him scream out my name. I followed the screams and sighed in relief when I saw him sitting his back against a tree. I rushed over and picked him up in my arms. His little arms wrapped around my neck and he cried “Daddy I’m sorry” he cried out and I rubbed curled into his back.

 

When he calmed down I took him back to the lake and I sat down on a big rock with him in my lap. It was quiet for a while. After 20 minutes I looked down and saw Renjun was sleeping. I smiled and pecked his forehead

 

“I’m so sorry Renjun. You don’t deserve any of this”

 

I started crying and hugged the sleeping boy closer to my chest

 

“Daddy Yukhei is sorry”

 

After a little while I checked the time and saw it was almost 5 in the morning. I carried Renjun home and changed him into his pajamas. I pecked his forehead “Goodnight Renjunie” I smiled and glanced over at the sleeping Jeno on the other bed. I smiled before leaving both boys to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cried after typing this. These last 3 chapters are based off of my childhood basically. My Mom dated my Uncle before they broke up and she started dating my Dad! I remember finding my birth certificate only to find that my Dad’s name wasn’t on it. It was a sad period for me only to end in me being treated differently by my Dad.


	13. [A/N]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!

I’m starting school tomorrow so updates will be slow but I’ll make sure to post at least 2-3 times a week if not at least once! I don’t want this story to be forgotten or put aside so I’m gonna try to work on it and update for you guys! I Love You All!!!

（╹◡╹）♡


	14. Twelve~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love surprises *\\(^o^)/*

Mark POV

 

I woke up to crying. I groaned and turned to look at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It read 4:16 AM. I sighed and went to the nursery while Lucas slept.

 

I opened the door and cringed when I heard Jaemin's cries. I picked him up "What's wrong baby?" I soothed but he wouldn't stop crying. I yawned and decided to take him back to Mine and Lucas' room.

 

I carried the crying infant to my room. On the way there Dongsookie opened her door "Mommy? Why's Jaemin crying? Is he okay?" I smiled at her tiredly "He's okay Sweetheart. Go back to sleep" she nodded and closed her door. I walked into my room and Lucas sat up "Why's he crying so much? He's been crying for 2 weeks now!" I rolled my eyes "He's a baby Yukhei" I responded and he scoffed "He's 3 years old Mark. Not even the twins cried this much" he said and I ignored him.

 

I rocked Jaemin in my arms but he only cried louder. Lucas groaned and stood up taking Jaemin away from me. He gently rocked him until he finally calmed down. I stared with wide eyes "Why only with you?" He smirked at me "Because I'm Lucas" he responded smugly.

 

I rolled my eyes and we went to sleep with Jaemin cuddled up on Lucas' chest.

 

6 HOURS LATER

 

"WAAAHHHH!!!"

 

"Mom! Jaemin won't stop crying!"

 

I groaned and went into the living room to see Renjun sitting in front of a crying Jaemin. I picked the toddler up "Renjun, dear, pick up the toys please and go outside with your siblings" he nodded and did as told.

 

I took the crying toddler to the kitchen with me. He started kicking and tried to get out of my grasp. I groaned again as his cries got louder. He was practically screaming at this point. I huffed and set him down in front of me "JAEMIN!" I screamed finally having enough of his crying.

 

He stopped screaming and sniffled as he stared up at me with a tear stained face and red eyes. I kneeled in front of him "Why are you crying!? What happened!?" I yelled out and he frowned and shook his head "Dada!" He cried out and I shook my head "He's working" I responded and he started crying again.

 

I put my head in my hands and rubbed my face. This is stupid! I picked him up again and he started screaming "DADA! I WANT DADA!" I flinched and stormed up stairs and threw him on my bed. Gently of course. He cried and sniffled "Dada!" I sighed and grabbed my phone.

 

I dialed Lucas' number and waited for him to pick up.

 

 **LUCAS** : What's up Baby?

 **MARK** : He won't stop crying and I don't know what to do anymore.

 **LUCAS** : Why's Jaemin crying now?

 **MARK** : He wants you here

 **LUCAS** : Mark I'm working

 **MARK** : Lucas I can't do this anymore! Please! He screams when I get near him and he only wants you! He cries when you leave! What do you want me to do Yukhei! I *sob* can't do *sob* this anymore!

 **LUCAS** : Baby! Don't cry I'm sorry, but someone needs to work!

 **MARK** : I'll work! Just please it hurts to hear his cries all day! I hate carrying him only for him to start screaming in my ear!

 **LUCAS** : We'll talk about this later okay? We'll figure this out! Just put him on the phone.

 

I gave the phone to Jaemin who was still crying. He put it to his ear and instantly stopped crying and giggled "Dada!" He squealed. I smiled and sat down next to him only to have him push me as he scooted away from me. I sighed and stood up "I want my phone back when you finish talking to Dada" he ignored me and continued giggling.

 

I went downstairs and went back to making Dinner. I finished and turned the stove off. I went outside to check on the other kids and saw Renjun, Jeno and Donghyuck playing tag while Dongsookie was on the swings of the outdoor playground. I smiled at how they were all smiling and laughing.

 

Renjun was now 9, Jeno was 8 and the twins were 7.

 

Renjun was running after Donghyuck when he tripped "MOM!" He screamed and I instantly rushed to him. I kneeled down and saw he was holding his arm "Baby what's wrong!? Where does it hurt!?" He cried "My arm mommy! It hurts!" I gently took his arm in my hands and he flinched away. I told him to remove his jacket and saw that his arm was slightly swollen.

 

I gasped "Mommy it's broken!" Dongsookie yelled out and I nodded. I picked Renjun up and took him out to the car. The other kids also got into the car as I went upstairs with Jaemin who was still giggling as he talked to Lucas.

 

I rolled my eyes and snatched the phone away "Bye Lucas! I'm taking Junie to the hospital! Have fun at work!" I then hung up and grabbed Jaemin who started screaming again. I ignored his cries as I buckled him in his car seat and started driving towards the hospital.

 

1 HOUR LATER

 

"He fractured his forearm so he has to wear a cast" Jaehyun said and I nodded. Why I'm with Jaehyun you may ask? Well, he's the kids doctor and plus he's my brothers husband so it's free!

 

I smiled at him "Thanks Jae-Hyung!" He smiled and nodded. Jeno stommped in the room "Mommy! Jaemin won't stop crying and the Nurse-Noona is getting annoyed!" I sighed and Jaehyun smiled at Jeno "Go call all your sibling!" He instructed and Jeno nodded and left.

 

Jaehyun turned to me "He cried a lot?" I nodded "Yes but he only wants Lucas" He hummed and nodded. After a couple seconds in comes Jeno dragging a struggling Jaemin followed by the twins.

 

I sigh and go over to Jaemin "No! I want Dada!" He yelled and pushed me away. I groaned and Jaehyun hummed again and took a lollipop out of his jacket. He gave one to Jaemin and he stopped crying. He also gave one to the other kids "Mark can I ask you something?" I looked up at him "What's up?" I asked as he pulled me outside of the room and into the hallway.

 

"Have you and Lucas been active lately?"

 

I felt my face flush but I still nodded. He hummed again and rubbed the back of his neck

 

"Have you boys been experimenting?" He asked and I tilted my head "What?" He sighed and stared at me expectantly "Hyung I'm confused" I said and he sighed. His face started to flush a bit "Have you and Lucas switched roles?" He asked and I tilted my head "What?" I asked. I have an idea what he was saying but I wanna make sure I'm right.

 

He sighed and his face was now red "Have you ever tried being on top? Like have you tried giving instead of receiving?" He asked. So he was referring to that?

 

"Oh! Now I get it!" I exclaimed and he nodded and took a deep breath "Have you?" He asked and I smirked "Of course! I gotta please him with something other an a blowjob Hyung" I responded causing him to choke on his spit. I laughed and he stared at me in horror "I was wondering why you had kids so young! Now I know why" he said and I smacked his arm "Shut up!" I yelled and he smiled at me "I was kidding"

 

I rolled my eyes "What about it though?" I asked and he groaned "If you guys switch then it's obvious that he might be pregnant right?" I nodded and then laughed.

 

"Oh my god can you imagine Lucas with a pregnancy belly? That's hilarious!" Jaehyun shook his head and went back in the room mourning something about me needing Jisoos. Whoever that is I only want Lucas.

 

TIME SKIP

 

"Daddy ate a baby?"

 

"No Donghyuck!" I sighed as he stared at me confused. Dongsookie grabbed his hands "Hyuckie, little brother, dad didn't eat a baby. He has a baby inside his tummy. Remember when Mom had Jaemin inside his tummy?" Donghyuck nodded "Now Dad has a baby inside his tummy too" she explained and Donghyuck gasped "Another baby brother!?" He asked excitedly and Renjun smiled "It might even be another sister Hyuckie" he said and Donghyuck smiled.

 

I chuckled and turned to Jeno who was quiet "What's wrong Jeno?" I asked and he stared up at me with the most serious expression on his face

 

"Mom, where do babies come from?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for part.2 ( ◠‿◠ )


	15. Thirteen~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where do babies come from?”
> 
> “Ask Daddy”

Mark POV

 

I smiled at Jeno "Ask Dad" I said and as if on cue the door opened revealing Lucas. Jeno smiled and nodded at me "Daddy! Where do babies come from?" He asked Lucas and I smirked when Lucas visibly froze.

•••

 

Lucas POV

 

What the fuck!?

 

"The stork bring them" I quickly answered and he tilted his head "Then why does your stomach get bigger if a bird brings the baby?" He asked and I glanced up at Mark who was seemingly enjoying this. I glared at him and took Jeno by the hand and dragged him to the living room.

 

The other kids followed and sat on the couch next to Jeno. I sat on the living room table and rubbed the back of my neck "Because, umm, the stork helps take the baby out!" I said and he nodded. "Wait then why do we have to go to the hospital if the bird helps the baby come out?" Renjun asked "Yeah!" Jeno yelled out and I felt myself start to sweat.

 

I chuckled nervously "The stork is in the doctors office and, umm, and the, you know what fuck it! A baby comes out of a woman's vagina! In your case though you both came out of Mommy's ass" I said before standing up to leave.

 

Mark was laughing and I glared at him as I passed by. I hate you sometimes Minhyung Lee!

•••

 

Renjun POV

 

I turned to Jeno and saw he was smiling "So then you poop the baby out?" He asked me and I shook my head. He frowned "Then how?" He asked again and Mommy sat in front of us on the table. He smiled "Anymore questions?" He asked and Jeno nodded "How do you know when the baby is gonna come?" He asked and Mommy smiled

 

"When a baby is about to be born the water breaks. So while a baby is in the womb it's kept in a little sack with water inside. When it's about to be born the sack tears and the water comes out. Then you get rushed to the hospital where the doctors and nurses help so that the baby is born safely and well."

 

I nodded. Jeno smiled again "Can I have a baby?" He asked and Mommy's eyes go wide but then he smiled at Jeno and ruffled his hair "If one day you want to have a baby you can" Jeno giggled and then left. Mommy turned to me and smiled "Do you have any questions?" He asked me and I nodded.

 

"What do you wanna know?"

 

"What were you and Daddy doing in the kitchen with no clothes on?"


	16. Fourteen~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong visits Doyoung at work.

Doyoung POV

I shuffled through the stack of paper on my desk. I sighed out frustrated "Where the hell is it!?" I growled out. Where was that stupid paper!?

*Knock, Knock*

"WHAT!?" I screamed and my assistant opened the door and stared at me in an unamused manner "Mr. Kim your brother Taeyong is here. Should I call him up?" I stopped my frantic searching and stared up at her "Taeyong? He's here? Are you sure it isn't someone else?" She rolled her eyes "Sir I know how your brother looks. I'm sure it's him" I nodded "Bring him in" she bowed before leaving.

I sat in my chair and stared up at the ceiling "Why would he come here?" I mumbled. What does he want? He hates me why would he visit?

*Knock, Knock*

"Come in Taeyong-Hyung" I called out and he stepped in. He shut the door or more like slammed it shut. He glared at me "What's, what's wrong?" I nervously asked him and he stomped over to me "You wanna know what's wrong!?" He yelled and I slouched back in fear that he would hit me.

He growled "Can you explain to me why Mom is calling me to tell me that you're pregnant!? Why should I care!?" He yelled and I gasped slightly "She called?" I genuinely asked and he slammed his hands on the table "Yeah Doyoung! She did!" He yelled out and I started shaking.

He clenched his fists and punched the my desk making me whine "Should I punch you so that you can whine for a real reason!?" I shook my head and he sat down in the chair in front of mine. He sighed and rest his head in his palm "Why did she call me and not you?" He asked calmly "Why do you even rely on that woman? She doesn't give two shits about you. She doesn't care about us. Any of us" he said again.

It was scaring me how calm he was now. I shrugged "Jaehyun said-" "So Jaehyun told you to call her? Why's he bossing you around? Huh?" He pressed and I shook my head "No he just-" "Do you listen to everything he says? Are you a robot now?" He said. His words laced with venom.

I stayed quiet and just stared at the stack of papers in front of me. I heard Taeyong sigh and glanced up to look at him. His eyes softened "I'm sorry. I mean you know how I feel. About that woman I mean. She ruined our lives yet you still talk to her as she cared about you" I nodded "I get it. I hate her too but she was the one that called me. She changed her number because I remember I blocked hers a long time ago" I explained and he nodded "She said she was gonna come visit. I was told her that we didn't want her to come but she wasn't listening" 

He nodded "and?" He pressed for me to keep going "I was gonna hang up when Jaehyun came down stairs and reminded me about my ultrasound and I guess she heard and said that now she was definitely going to come" I sighed out and he chuckled angrily "So she's only coming because your pregnant?" He asked in disbelief and I shook my head "She knows Taeil, Johnny, Mark and Yuta have kids. She knows that most of us are already married. She knows Taeil is a single mother. She knows everything about us Hyung." 

He stared at me and I frowned "What do we do? We can't stop her from coming Hyung" he nodded "You're right. Once she makes up her mind we can't change it" he sighed out and I nodded. After a while of just sitting and staring at each other he stood up "She's coming to Seoul to visit us we're just gonna have to deal with it" he said and left.

I caressed my slightly swollen belly and sighed. Why did I let him up here anyways? I should have known it was to scold me or some shit like that. It'll always be the same with him. When I got engaged to Jaehyun the same shit happened.

「FLASHBACK」  
"Mr. Kim? Your brother Taeyong is here"

"He is? Let him in please" I said with a smile on my face. She smiled at me and bowed before leaving.

"Hmm? Why would Hyung come to visit?" I mumbled to myself when the door to my office burst open. I gulped when an angry Taeyong came in and slammed the door too hard causing my wall clock to fall and the glass shattered.

He glared at me "Hyung?" I asked, my voice came out as a whimper. He snarled "So why are you sending your slaves to tell me about your engagement!? Does it like ok like I care!?" He yelled and I gasped.

"Hyung I just thought that-"

"That I'd show up? I'm not going Doyoung! I didn't invite any of you idiots because I don't want to see any of you what makes you think I'll show?"

"I just-"

"Leave me alone! Forget about me! Think of as dead!"

"Taeyong we can't do that! You're our brother!"

"Don't fucking call me your brother! I'm not related to any of you idiots!"

My eyes went wide as he left with a final glare. I felt tears start to fall from my eyes and I sat down. I sniffled and wiped my tears away. 

What did we ever do? He's mad at Mom so why does he treat us as if we were some sort of disease?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened in Taeyong’s past?


	17. Fifteen~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong gets a surprise when he gets home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t kill me.

Taeyong POV

I sighed and drove home. Why was that bitch coming all of a sudden? She knows Tarik, Johnny and Mark have kids. She was fucking there when the damn kids were born. She knew Yuta was dating Sicheng. She knew about Doyoung's marriage. She knows Taeil is a single parent. She was very aware that Mark pops out babies every 1-2 years! Why would she come all of a sudden?

I finally got home and opened the door. I walked in and took my jacket and shoes off. It was quiet. I looked around downstairs and saw that Jungwoo wasn't here. I hummed as I jogged upstairs "Jungwoo? Baby? Where are you?" No response.

I opened the door to our bedroom and saw a note on the bed. I looked over to the closet to see that most of the clothes was gone. I picked up the folded note and read it.

Dear Taeyong,  
I love you. I really do but I can't handle being treated like trash.  
It hurts when I call you and you yell at me or insult me because someone is around.  
It makes me feel unwanted or as if I'm bothering you and you just pity me and that's the only reason you're still with me.  
When we first met you were so different! You were kind, sweet and treated me as if I was your world!  
You held my hand in public, you'd kiss me in public and you'd even take me out on romantic little dates!  
You changed a lot.  
This isn't the Taeyong I fell in love with. I want the sweet and kind Taeyong back.  
I want to feel loved in appreciated, and not just in private. In public as well.  
Ever since I was young I always imagined getting married and being in love. I always imagined cuddling with my significant other on lazy days and I always dreamed of having cute kids to raise with my significant other.  
You don't like kids though.  
I hope someday you find someone that enjoys being treated like trash. Someone who doesn't want love and affection. Someone that despised kids as much as you do.  
Take care.  
\- Love Jungwoo

Jungwoo, I'm sorry.  
I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I plopped down on the bed and hugged Jungwoo's pillow.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be a kinder husband. I do want kids but, I can't have any"

I sobbed out remembering about the day my life changed.

[FLASHBACK]  
I was sitting in the doctors office waiting on my test results. The door opened and the doctor came in. He sat down in front of me and sighed. He looked through the file that he was holding and set it down in front of me before intertwining his hand together.

He started up at me and shook his head. He sighed sadly "I'm sorry Taeyong but, there's only a 5% chance that you'll ever have kids" he said.

I felt the world around me colapse as I heard those words.

He sighed again and removed his glasses "We might be able to find you some medication but for the most part there is nothing we can do" I nodded soullessly "Thank you Doctor"

I cried myself to sleep that night. 2 weeks later I met Jungwoo and I've never been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I’m a cruel human being. It’s in my DNA y’all (⌒▽⌒)


	18. Sixteen~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas stayed home due to his growing belly and an unexpected visitor comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been slacking.

Lucas POV

I was sitting on the living room couch when someone knocked on the door. I groaned and stared at Jaemin who was resting his head on my slightly swollen tummy. It took me a whole 2 hours to get him to sleep!

Another knock came this one louder than the first. Wait! "RENJUN!" I yelled out. After a few minutes I heard someone running downstairs "Yes Dad?" He asked and I smiled at him "Baby can you open the door please?" I asked him and he nodded and ran to go open it.

I sighed contentedly "Thank god he didn't go to school today!" I said as I went back to stroking Nana's soft hair and watching Pretty Little Liars.  
•••

Renjun POV

I opened the door and saw an old lady standing outside. She had faded black hair almost grey and she wore a dress that hugged her body tightly. In her hand she held an expensive looking purse and around her neck hung a pure diamond necklace. She smiled at me "Hello Dear! Is Mark home?" She asked and I shook my head.

She frowned "Is Lucas home?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled "Can I come in?" I hesitated but decided to let her in anyways. I closed and locked the door and walked past her to the living room with her trailing behind.

I walked into the living room to see Dad was stroking Jaemin's hair with tears falling from his eyes "Dad! Someone came" I said and pointed to the old woman behind me.

He stared up at her and his eyes widened "Irene!? What are you doing here!?" He exclaimed loudly causing Jaemin to jolt up and start crying. Irene shook her head and took Jaemin into her arms. She rocked him side to side until he fell asleep again. I just stared at Dad who was holding his belly and frowning at her.

Irene smiled and pecked Jaemin forehead "He's so adorable! How many kids do you have now? 10?" She asked with a smirk on her face. Dad smiled at her (it looked forced) and shook his head "No, no we have 5. The 6th is on the way" he said and she giggled "Almost 10 then" she said and Dad stood up.

He took Jaemin from her arms "Why are you here?" He asked and she frowned "I'm sorry but I never knew it was illegal to visit my son" she responded sassily. Dad smiled at her widely (it looked forced and scary this time) "Mark isn't here. He's working. Come back in the next 6 years. Hopefully he's here by then" he responded and carefully sat back down on the couch with Jaemin on his chest.

I just stared at Dad and then glanced over at Irene. She didn't look happy at all! She looked angry. She sucked her teeth and turned to me and smiled happily "How have you been Baby?" She asked me and I glanced at Dad from the corner of my eye. He glared at Irene. I didn't want to make him angry by talking to her so I kept quiet.

She glanced over at Dad who stopped glaring and smiled at her instead. Irene grabbed my hand but kept staring at Dad "Y'know Renjun. It's not bad to talk to your grandma. You shouldn't get in trouble for it" she said and then pulled me so that I was facing away from Dad.

"Well your Dad or Mom whatever Mark is to you isn't here. I really wanna get to know you though so you and me are going to pick up Jeno and the twins and we're going to Chuck E Cheeses"


	19. Seventeen~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back from the dead,,

Jeno POV

 

"Have you heard? His dad is pregnant"

 

"Eww! That's yucky!"

 

"He's probably a girl"

 

"He's an ugly girl then"

 

"He's an ugly looking boy too"

 

I sighed and stared down at the worksheet in front of me. Nobody in this dumb school likes me. Why do I even have to come here? I could just marry someone really rich! I don't need to have a job! My husband will buy me everything I want!

 

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the teacher walking up to me "Jeno, you're checking out Darling. Get your stuff and head to the main office" I looked up at her. She had a kind smile adorning her face. I just nodded at her and started collecting my things.

 

As I walked out the door I waved goodbye to her "Goodbye Mrs. Frisch!" She smiled at me and waved back "Goodbye Jeno. See you tomorrow" I glanced at the group of girls before leaving and I saw the dirty looks they gave me. I usually try to ignore them but it hurts to have my family made fun of or being called a girl because I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!

 

I walked through the empty hallways and towards the main office. Why was I being checked out? School doesn't end for another 2 hours! I hope we don't have to go to the dentist or doctor! I hate those places! When I finally reached the main office I looked around for my mom or dad but I only saw some office ladies and Renjun-Hyung standing next to an old lady.

 

The lady approached me and smiled at me. It seemed fake but who cares. I gave her a confused look and Renjun walked over "This is Irene! She's mom's mom!" I just stared at him confused and he rolled his eyes "out Grandma Jeno. She's our grandma" I nodded in understanding and turned back to her. I just stared at her as she smiled at me

"Grandma where-"

"MOMMY DONGHYUCK HIT ME! Wait your not my Mommy!"

 

I rolled my eyes and turned to see the twins. I sighed "She's our grandma idiot!" I said and Dongsookie glared at me "How am I supposed to know Jeno!" She yelled back and Grandma clapped her hands together earning our attention. She smiled at us for a while not saying anything

 

"So why are you here ma'am?"

"Hyuck she's our granny don't call her ma'am"

 

Dongsookie yelled at Hyuck. Grandma giggled at that. Sounded fake but whatever. She smiled and pat Donghyuck's hair "I decided to get to know you kids so we're going to eat ice cream!" She exclaimed happily and Renjun furrowed his eyebrows "I thought you said we were going to Chuck E Cheeses?" He asked and Grandma just laughed "What? I said we were going out for ice cream! Don't be silly Injunie!" She chuckled as she pinched Renjun's cheek.

 

She then stood up straight "let's get going now" with that we walked out of the school and into grandma's expensive looking car. I had this weird feeling in my stomach as we drove away from school. As if something was gonna happen. I decided to ignore it and I just leaned my head against the window and looked at the houses and trees we passed.

•••

 

 

Mark POV

 

I finally got off work and drove home. Lucas had called me but I wasn't able to answer his call. I wonder what he wanted? I quirked am eyebrow as I parked the car in the driveway. Usually the kids would be playing outside when I got home. They probably got tired or something.

 

I unlocked the door and walked inside. It was quiet. I looked around and I finally found Jaemin. I smiled at him "Hi baby! Where's Daddy?" I asked him as I picked him up. He yawned and rested his head on my shoulder "Dada potty" he said before yawning again. I gently patted his back and then I finally heard it.

 

Lucas was throwing up. I rushed to the bathroom and caressed his hair as he threw up. I put Jaemin down and kneeled next to Lucas and patted his back "it's okay baby" I whispered into his ear and kissed the side of his neck as he continued to empty out his stomach. When he finally finished he sighed and I grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned around his mouth. Jaemin flushed the toilet and stared at us.

 

I helped Lucas stand up and he rinsed out his mouth. I smiled at him and he gave me a lazy smile back "your mom came earlier" I stared at him "what? she was here?" I asked and he nodded and picked Jaemin up "she took Renjun, Jeno and the twins" I nodded "When's she gonna bring them back?" I asked him and he shrugged "I don't know" he said and yawned.

 

I smiled at him "Go to bed. You seem tired" he nodded and left while carrying a sleepy Nana. I looked into the mirror and sighed "she better fucking bring them soon" I mumbled as I looked at my reflection.

•••

 

 

Irene POV

 

I smiled at Renjun who was sat next to me. He looked up at me with his beautiful brown eyes and giggled as he licked his vanilla cone. Renjun was pretty for a boy. They'd pay millions for him. Jeno, He was good looking for a kid. He'd bring me lots of money as well. The twins were energetic it they were gorgeous with that tan skin of theirs. They also would bring in quite some money.

 

I shook my head. No. I'm not selling them. They'd bring in lots of money but the one I really want is Jaemin. He has a beautiful smile, sparkling eyes, and he just so good looking and he's only 3 years old! He'll definitely age well! He'd bring me trillions! People will pay just to even touch a single one of his hairs! In order to get to him though I need to wait until they all fall asleep. I need to make sure he's alone and completely asleep.

 

I need to gain Marks trust in order for him to sleep with me still in the house. Mark loves his kids. He loves them very much. So what better way to gain his trust than through his kids! I'm not an idiot. I've done this before. I've been doing this for years! I've only ever been caught once though.

The good thing is that no matter how much this person hates me he'll never go against his mother.

Never.


	20. Eighteen~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cause I love you <3

Mark POV

 

It was 9:23pm when they finally came back home. I sent the kids to take a quick shower and instructed them to go straight to bed right after. Lucas was already seeping and Jaemin was in his crib knocked out already. When the other kids went to sleep I was left alone with my mom. I sat down in the living room with her.

 

We drank Hot Cocoa and watched a random drama that was on. It was quiet. She sighed "Mark, baby, should you be going to bed right now? It's already 10:45pm" I looked at her "Shouldn't you be going home?" I asked her and she chuckled "I don't have anywhere to stay. I was actually wondering if I can sleep here for the night" she said and I nodded while staring at the tv.

 

It became quiet again. I felt myself getting tired "only for one night. I want you out by breakfast tomorrow" I said and stood up "You can sleep on the couch. We don't have any other rooms" I said and she nodded "So then where's the new baby sleeping?" She asked and I stared at her "With Jaemin in the nursery" I said before leaving to get her a pillow and blanket.

 

I went to Lucas and my room and grabbed one of our extra pillows and blankets. I jogged down stairs and handed them to my mom. She smiled at me "thank you Mark. Sleep well Baby" I just nodded and took my now empty mug and placed it into the sink. I sighed and went upstairs and got ready for bed. It was around 11:34pm when I finally fell asleep.

•••

 

 

Irene POV

 

It was 2:03am. I caressed baby Jaemin's cheek. I smiled as I carefully picked him up and made sure he was still asleep. I cooed at how adorable he was

 

"You're gonna bring grandma lots of money aren't you baby? Lots and lots of money"

 

I whispered as I quietly made my way downstairs. I carefully unlocked the door and opened it really slowly to make sure it doesn't make any noise. Jaemin cringed at the cold air and I kissed his forehead "Don't worry baby" I said as I gently shut the door behind me. I walked to my car and unlocked it. I opened the passengers door and fixed the seat so that Jaemin can lay down and sleep. I buckled him in and then quickly went to the drivers seat and drove away.

 

I smiled at Jaemin "You're gonna be such a good money maker babe" I said as I drove out of Seoul. I'll visit my other kids another time. I mean it's not as if they would want to see me anyways. Trust me I don't want to see them either.

 

I drove to the nearest gas station. I needed to fuel up and buy some food for this kid. I got out of my car and locked the door so that nobody would take Jaemin or my car. I rushed inside the gas station and got some pre-made sandwiches and some chips. I also grabbed ordered 2 burritos and got some banana milk and juice. I also put $50 for gas.

 

When I paid for everything I quickly filled up the car and set the bags in the backseat. I drove off as quick as I could. It would be a shame to be caught so early.

 

I drove for 2 hours when I finally reached the small cabin where I'll stay with Jaemin for a couple days before we head to America. I turned the car off and grabbed the bags from the backseat before taking Jaemin inside. He was still sleeping. I set him down on the twin sized bed that was inside the cabin. It was pretty warm inside but I still wrapped him up in a blanket. I sat down on a chair and just stared at his sleeping form.

 

The clock showed 5:42am when my phone started ringing. I smirked when I say Mark's caller ID.

"Hello!"

Where the fuck did you take Jaemin!?

"Jaemin?"

Don't play stupid Irene! What did you do to my baby!?

"Ask Taeyong"

What!?

"Ask Taeyong if you wanna know what I'll do to your baby"

I then hung up the phone and smiled towards Jaemin's who was still sleeping soundly. He smiled in his sleep and I cooed at him

"Such a cute little baby"

•••

 

 

Renjun POV

 

I woke up to screaming. I turned to look at my moomin clock. It was only 6:02am. I sighed and go out of bed. I heard shuffling and turned to Jeno's bed "Hyung? What's happening?" He asked and got out of his bed "I don't know" I answered and opened the bedroom door.

 

I could hear Mom yelling from downstairs. I motioned Jeno to follow me as I went downstairs. I stood outside the kitchen and tried to listen in on what mom was yelling about.

 

I couldn't really catch anything but I heard something about Grandma and uncle Taeyong. Jeno just stared at me "What is he saying?" He asked me and I shrugged. I pressed my ear against the door to hear better. I still couldn't hear very well but it seemed as if Mom was on the phone with someone.

 

I gasped and turned to Jeno who stared at me expectantly

 

"What is it!?"

 

"Grandma kidnapped Baby Nana and she's gonna sell him"


	21. Nineteen~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple update <3

Mark POV

 

“Mark calm down!”

 

“I can’t!”

 

“Mark!”

 

Johnny yelled at me and I just shook my head and paced back and forth. My baby. My little Nana. He’s gone. She took him. I need to find him. I need my baby. I was too deep in thought until I felt someone shake me by the shoulders.

 

Yuta. He looked me deep in the eyes “calm down. youre scaring Lucas” he said and I turned to look at Lucas who had his hands on his little baby bump. His hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. He was a worried mess.

 

Taeil walked up to me “he’s pregnant Mark. don’t stress him out. calm down we’ll find Jaemin” he assured me and I nodded and sat down.

 

I called all of my brothers. Taeyong was the only one who didn’t show up. No surprise there though even though he’s the one I want to see the most.

 

Ask Tayong what’ll happen to your baby!

 

Why does Taeyong know? What is she gonna do? Is she really gonna sell my son? What if she hurts him? Will my baby suffer? Would she really hurt him? Is this some stupid prank? Please let it be fake! Why does Taeyong know!?!?

 

“MARK!”

 

I looked up to see a frustrated Johnny. I snapped out of it and looked at him “sorry I’m just thinking” his eyes softened and he sighed “so what are we gonna do? Do we call the cops or do we search for him?” He asked and I looked around. Winwin, Yuta, Jaehyun, Taeil, Ten, Johnny and I were talking about what to do. Doyoung was trying to help Lucas calm down and the kids were all playing the Wii upstairs.

 

“We should put him on amber alert and look around to see if we can see where she might be” Sicheng suggested. I nodded “Let’s go to the police station and put him up as missing” Taeil hummed “I’ll go. You guys try looking around” he said and we all got up to go.

 

I went over to Lucas and Doyoung “Can I talk to him?” I asked and Doyoung smiled before getting up to go check on the kids. I sat next to Lucas. He had his face hidden in his hands. He was worried, tired, scared and stressed out. That’s not good for the baby.

 

I rested my head on his shoulder and kissed his jaw “it’s gonna be okay. we’ll find him babe” I told him softly. He didn’t look up. He just stayed in the same position. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him or at least I tried to “Lucas, baby boy, don’t stress it’s not good for the baby. We’re all gonna look for him. He’s gonna be okay. Please baby stop worrying so much” at that he lifted his head to look at me.

 

His eyes were bloodshot red and his cheeks were covered with dried tears “but what if she hurts him? what if she sells him to someone so far away Mark? I don’t wanna lose him” he said. He sounded so broken. I mean he was much closer to Jaemin than I was.

 

I rubbed his back soothingly “that’s not gonna happen baby boy. we’re gonna find him and he’ll be safe” I kissed his temple and pulled him closer to me “I’ll do anything in my power to make sure we find him. please calm down babe” he nodded and placed his head on my shoulder. His neck was gonna hurt later but that doesn’t matter right now.

 

I’m gonna find you Jaemin.

 

Mommy’s gonna make sure you’re safe.


End file.
